Has a Problem? Shout it out of loud!
by Eve-ran
Summary: Si botak Umibouzou  datang ke Bumi, tapi kenapa? ah  ternyata Kagura akan di jodohkan! jelas saja kagura kabur...kemana dia pergi? apa keputusannya? kenapa dia menolak! jawabannya OKITA SOUGO!


**Fic pertama tentang Okikagu. eh ada Oc gw yang jadi pemain figuran namanya Ryuuji, dia ganteng kok kagak kayak yg di sebutkan kagura!**

**ah Gintama itu punya si Gorilla aka Sorachi ya~ **

**let's the story Begin~**

* * *

><p>Ada banyak makanan di tempat itu. Bahkan ramen dengan topping sukonbu ada di depan gadis itu. Tapi, hal itu tidak di sentuhnya. Kagura sedang tekejut.<p>

" Nah, kagura-chan..perkenalkan ini Ryuuji, calon suami mu " seru lelaki berumur dengan rambut yg sudah tidak ada ( author di tembak umibouzu )

" Oi hage! Anak babi mana yang kau bawa ke sini hah? " Seru kagura sembari menunjuk ke arah seorang lelaki ( ikemen ) berambut hitam.

"Eh? Babi?" Seru pemuda itu.

" Kagura-chan, dia ini seorang pangeran dari planet •ωk•ωk•ωk•ωk• ... Namanya ryuuji dan walau seperti babi, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu" jawab umibouzu.

"Apa itu planet •ωk•ωk•ωk•ωk• Dari namanya saja pasti dia sangat lemah!" Bantah kagura.

" Itu tidak benar!" Ryuuji akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya " aku tidak lemah"

"Kau lemah!" Tanding kagura "lagi pula,papi..aku - aku sudah punya pacarl"

"JGERRR!" kepala umibouzu makin mengkilap.

" Ka-kagura-chan, itu bo-bohong kan? " Umibouzu pasang tampang horor melebihi yg dipunyai shinpachi.

" Itu betul kok, papi...jadi aku gak mau menikah dengan babi botak ini!" Jelas kagura sembari menggebrak meja.

" Aku bukan babi (T.T) dan juga tidak botak! "

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kamu tetap harus menikahi dia ... Otou-san tidak merestui hubungan mu dengan pacarmu!" Jelas umibouzu.

"Oi hage! Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Titik ga pake koma!" Kagura pergi meninggalkan restautant.

* * *

><p>" Apa-apaan itu! Main jodoh-jodohin se-enak botaknya!" Gumam kagura sambil mengunyah sukonbu.<p>

Tiba-tiba wajah Okita terlintas dibenak kagura dan seketika membuatnya pipinya memerah.

"Aaaaa! Tidak mungkin! Kenapa yg terbayang malah si sadis sih!" Teriaknya.

Kagura terus berjalan tanpa menentukan tujuan.

Bruuk!

Kagura menabrak seseorang dan dia adalah Okita Sougo.

"Oi china! Kalau jalan liat-li..Oi! Kau kenapa menangis? Kau kalah dari anak-anak kampung hah? "

"Berisik! Bukan urusan...mu" air mata kagura makin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

><p>Suasana yang meliputi keduanya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya suasananya adalah chaos namun kali ini berbeda. Kagura masih menangis dan sougo tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya, entah kenapa dia menjadi aneh setelah melihat gadis rivalnya itu menangis.<p>

Sougo's pov

Suasananya sangan aneh. Si china girl tiba-tiba saja menabrakku dan dia menangis. Dan ada apa ini, perasaanku jadi tidak enak melihat dia menangis..aneh! Padahal biasanya aku senang melihat orang menderita, apa lagi kalau yang menderita adalah Hijikata-san! Hijikata-san, cepatlah mati! Tapi harus kuakui dia manis juga ( dia = kagura ).end

"Oi china, kalau kau menangis terus mukamu tambah jelek loh... Biasanya saja sudah jelek! "

" Berisik! Aku tak ada waktu untuk bertengkar dengan mu aru "

"Aku rivalmu jelas ada hubungannya"

"Apa hubungannya? Kuso gaki!* "

"Tentang danna? "

"Gin-chan tidak akan membuatku menangis aru "

"Shinpachi-kun?"

"Si baka megane* itu tidak akan membuat wanita menangis..."

"Katsura?"

"Zura orang baik! "

"Hijikata-san?"

"Aku tidak suka mayonaise!"

"Lalu siapa?"

Kagura terdiam.

" Si botak...menjodohkan aku dengan babi botak " jawab kagura sambil di iringi isak tangis.

"Ah...sesuatu banget." Respon okita.

" ... "

"Oi oi katakan sesuatu dong! China"

"Kau mau ngomong apa hah? Aku kan lagi galau...kau ini dasar sadis!"

" Bagaimana kalau kau teriakan isi hatimu sekencang-kencangnya?" Saran Okita.

" ... "

"Oi katakan sesuatu, kuso gaki!"

" Berisik aru! Aku sedang menyusun kata-kata! "

" Geez terserahlah " Okita bangkit berdiri "aku mulai duluan saja."

"Memangnya sadis bisa galau ya? " Gumam kagura.

"Yosh! せ の ~ し ね ! Hijikata! し ね ! し ね ! ( Translate: Mati! Mati sana kau Hijikata! ) " Teriak Okita.

" ... "

Kagura tertarik dan mulai bersiap untuk teriak. Ia berdiri tepat di samping Okita.

" Hageeee! Aku tak mau di jodohkannnnnnn! " Teriak kagura dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

" Haha nice one, china! "

Kagura hanya tersenyum. " Aku mau yang lain!" Serunya

" H a ? "

" Gin-chan! Aku mau sukonbu aru! "

" Danna! Aku mau Tobassco! "

" Aku mau Fic Okikagu...oi danna! " Teriak author yang datang entah dari planet mana. " H e h e h e ..."

( RIP Telah berpulang Author fic ini karena di hajar oleh Daburu sadis )

" Shinpaciiii! Kacamatamu sangat payah!payah!"

" Hijikata-san! Wajahmu sangat payah!"

* * *

><p>Begitulah, mereka jadi meneriakan hal-hal tidak penting sampai suatu bagian...<p>

" Sadisssss!..." Teriak kagura. Reflek , okita memandangan ke arah kagura tetapi kagura tetap mengarah ke depan. " Terima kasih aru! Ah...satu lagi... I LOVE U aru! "

Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada badai , tidak ada alien , tidak ada zura ( zura: zura janai, katsura ! ) , tidak ada takeshi bahkan tidak ada mayonaise. Kagura menyatakan perasaannya kepada Okita dan membuat Okita diam seribu bahasa. ( Padahal gw yakin dia cuma bisa bhs jepang (￣△￣) ) .

Kagura melihat kearah okita dengan pipi memerah.

Okita masih terdiam, lalu ia menetapkan hatinya dan memasang tampang sesadis mungkin dan membuang muka dari kagura.

Lalu...

" CHINA ah KAGURA I LOVE U TOO" ia teriak dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Kagura sangat kaget, ia tak menyangka perasaannya terbalas..karena tadi okita membuang muka dan terlihat sangat sadis, kagura mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

" Oi china...kenapa kau masih nangis sih? " Tanya okita.

"Bodoh"

"Haaa? "

Tonjokan kagura mendarat di pipi okita dan baru pertama itulah okita tak sempat menangkis pukulan kagura.

Hari itu terasa sangat sesuatu banget bagi mereka berdua, dan diakhiri dengan ci- pertengkaran ( pukul menangkis) di antara keduanya. Tamat.

* * *

><p>ah Fic One-shot pertama..:D<p>

mind to RnR?


End file.
